The invention relates to a method for attaching fabric to a structural part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,419 discloses a method for attaching a cabriolet folding-top fabric. In this case, attachment to a three-dimensional structural parts takes place by means of an adhesive plus covering strip, or by means of a positive connection with retaining strips plus screws or rivets. In this case, the fabric is placed around additional profiles, for example strips, or the fabric is welded to form pockets which are slid over the structural part. The fabric is then connected to the structural part by the strips plus screws or rivets.
The connection of fabric to a structural part has hitherto been produced in practice by means of a mechanical connection. This is done via clamps, via strips or via insertions. Connection of fabric to a three-dimensional structural part by welding or bonding has hitherto not been operationally reliable in engineering terms because of the unavoidable tolerances of a structural part, in particular of plastic.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a method and a connection for attaching fabric to a three-dimensional structural part.
The method according to the invention creates a connection between the fabric and the structural part, which connection can be carried out irrespective of the material of the structural part and therefore also irrespective of the tolerances thereof. Even the environmental conditions and different tolerances at different temperatures are not of importance in the case of the connection produced by this process. Because the tolerances of the structural part do not have to be taken into consideration, the fabrics can be connected to the structural part by means of 3-D-welding (HF-welding) or by means of 3-D-bonding (HF-bonding).
The holes placed in the structural part make it possible for fabric to be welded or bonded onto fabric.